The Big Black Box
by Black Boxed
Summary: As to not clog up my page, all unrelated oneshots and drabbles written for HPFC (unless M rated) will be composed in this convenient story. All summaries can be found at the beginning of each chapter. Specific pairings can be found in the chapter title drop down menu.


**Genre**: General  
**Pairing**: Hermione Granger/Sirius Black  
**Summary**: Hermione and Sirius have an exclusive interview with Witch's Weekly after Sirius returns from limbo.  
**Challenge**:This was written for The Published Article Competition on HPFC.

**Interview Beyond The Veil **

_An exclusive four page interview from Witches Weekly's Clementine Booth._

Many wizards and witches alike are overjoyed by the findings of Magic of Ministry's Unspeakable, Hermione J Granger as she was the first person to have ever developed a reputable method for reviving the lost souls behind the veil. It was reported that Sirius Black was found by Granger's co-worker, Cindy Backlyn at 9am Sunday morning where she immediately contacted Granger and St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She then reserved a room claiming that Black, when woken, was unstable, delirious, and highly dehydrated.

For those of you who might not know, Sirius Black (and godfather of Harry James Potter) received a life sentence in the Azkaban Prison Facility under the conviction of murder when his long-term classmate, Peter Pettigrew, was rumoured to have died in an explosion caused by Black in 1981. Many say there were over fifty muggles to witness the crime; however, there were no actual resources to back up this claim. In 1993, Black escaped the prison and is still known as the second escape and the _only_ unassisted escape in the history of Azkaban, making him the most sought after criminal at that time.

Sirius Black was cleared of the murder charges at the time of his death in 1995. Pettigrew was then charged with various illegal activities such as having an unregistered Animagi form, fraud, and various counts of first degree murder and rape. Upon capture, Pettigrew was to receive the kiss of death; however, government officials found his body deceased long before execution. The cause of death is, according to St Mungo's Research Wing, still undetermined.

It has been twenty-eight long years since Black has walked freely and six months since his return. I am most fortunate to be the first interviewer to sit down with the ex-prisoner and the woman who made it all possible, asking many of the questions we have all been thinking since we have heard of his journey back from the unknown.

_**Interviewer C B:**_

_Hello Mr. Black, Mrs. Granger thank you for agreeing to do this interview._

_**Hermione J Granger:**_

_It's my pleasure._

_**Sirius Black:**_

_Call me Sirius._

_**Interviewer C B:**_

_Certainly. A great deal of our readers have some of their own questions regarding you specifically Sirius, and we'll get to that later, but I would first like to address Mrs. Granger._

_I understand that you aren't permitted to tell us the details of your career, but I have to ask just what lead to this marvellous discovery._

_**Hermione J Granger:**_

_You are correct that I can't indulge too much information that I've learned working with the veil. Not only is it strictly illegal, but it's also highly dangerous. Originally, I had just assumed the veil was a portal to the afterlife—a screen of sorts that let you see a part of death. That was the common understanding of most of my co-workers. It wasn't until I stumbled across a book in the Black Estate's library that I realized the veil was not a portal to the afterlife at all, but a portal to a holding chamber. It was essentially a form of limbo between the two plains of life and death._

_**Interviewer C B:**_

_Remarkable. With this knowledge, is it possible to recover more of the lost souls who have fallen into this... limbo as you call it?_

_**Hermione J Granger:**_

_There is—but sadly it's not without some sacrifice. Without more thorough testing, I'm afraid we won't know if everyone in the veil can be rescued. I believe that Sirius was only rescued because I had a bond with him from the past. We had known each other for two years and while we weren't close we did work closely together a few times during the war. I also moved into his childhood home after I finished school with the permission of Harry [Potter] who had no need for it with his new marriage. Those things alone tied me to him enough for me to retrieve him._

_**Interviewer C B:**_

_Without a forged bond of some kind, you wouldn't be able to help anyone you didn't know?_

_**Hermione J Granger:**_

_At this current time we can't say, but we're close. This is just one small step of many. We're hoping that with a few more years we can successfully retrieve everyone who has been trapped._

_**Interviewer C B:**_

_Well I believe that's something we will all be on the look out for years to come. Sirius, what was it like in the veil? What was it like once you were finally out?_

_**Sirius Black:**_

_Sadly, I can't answer that. I can't remember being in the veil very well. Come to think of it, I can't remember what it was like for a long time after exiting the veil. Hermione could probably answer better than I—_

_**Hermione J Granger:**_

_We're very lucky that Cindy found him when she did—he was terribly undernourished and had she come in minutes later, he might have been lost. He was at least two stone under his recommended weight and had lost most of his motor skills. I want to say a month passed before he even began to acknowledge anyone's presence, but by that time he had gained back a great deal of his weight and once the paperwork had been finalized I was allowed to take him home._

_It was a scary time for all of us. We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into... It was like he was lost and there was no way of knowing if he'd ever return. He didn't know who he was and didn't speak until he had been at home for two months. It took a while, but we all worked with him every day... just hoping..._

_**Sirius Black:**_

_I remember being confused at first. If you've ever been subject to the Obliviate charm, you can understand how strange of a sensation it is to know there's something missing. For a long time that was what it was like. I saw all of these people who clearly cared for me, but I couldn't register any of their faces to a names. It almost felt like I was seventeen again. I suppose that was the last thing my mind remembered. It wasn't until Hermione took me to see the graves of those in the war that I began to remember things a little at a time._

_**Interviewer C B:**_

_I can only imagine how hard it must have been for the both of you. I'm afraid our time is almost up, would the two of you mind answering a few questions from our readers? They're most anxious to get to know the dark, mysterious Sirius Black and the heroine Hermione Granger who is well known for her fight against you-know-who._

_**Sirius Black:**_

_Dark and mysterious? Well how could I say no to that? Hermione?_

_**Hermione J Granger:**_

_If he [Sirius Black] is staying for a few more questions, then I suppose I don't mind answering a few as well._

_**Interviewer C B:**_

_Wonderful! The first question comes from Abbey. She asks,"Sirius Black, between Azkaban and the veil, you seemed to have missed out on a lot of things. What are you currently doing to make up for lost time?"_

_**Sirius Black:**_

_The past is the past and I have a whole future to decide what I enjoy and what I want to do thanks to the lovely brunette sitting next to me. If anything I still feel like I'm in my twenties and during my time in the vail, I'm happy to say I'm still in my prime! I've spent so much time running that I'm happy just to sit at home without worrying that Aurors are going to come pounding on my door to whisk me away. Though, I am excited to spend more time with my godson [Harry Potter]._

_**Interviewer C B:**_

_This next one is for the both of you. "Hello Hermione! Hi Sirius! I work at a tea shop in Diagon Alley. I've noticed the two of you together sometimes at the ice cream parlour [Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour]across the street. I was just wondering... are the two of you romantically involved?"_

_Oh! I'm curious to know the answer to that as well... There have been rumours spreading with pictures of the two of you._

_**Sirius Black:**_

_I believe I'll take this one since my companion seems to have turned the shade of a tomato. We aren't dating officially yet, but if I get my way we just might soon._

_**Hermione J Granger:**_

_I have half a mind to throw you back into the veil..._

_**Sirius Black:**_

_She doesn't mean that, Clementine._

During my interview, I was pleasantly surprised by the chemistry that Hermione J Granger and Sirius Black had! I can say that without a doubt it won't be the last we see of them. Below are candid snapshots of the two 'in denial lovers' walking about, holding hands. I don't know about you all, but I think I hear wedding bells in the future for this lovely couple!

As always, please be sure to check out next month's issue of Witches Weekly for more exclusive interviews with your favourite celebrities! - Clementine Booth

**AN: I wished I had been able to keep the formatting I had in my word document. It looked a bit more polished with the indentations. If only FFN would let me put this into columns then it would have looked much more spiffy!**

**I'm sure I could have made the interview much more... interviewsh(?), but sadly there are only so many Oprah Celebrity Exclusives that I can read before my mind melts with boredom.**


End file.
